walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Tiny (TV Series)
"Big Tiny" (real name unknown) is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a prisoner who survived the outbreak along with Tomas, Andrew, Axel, and Oscar. Overview Big Tiny is calm, gentle, and doesn't lose his temper with other members of his group. He also seemed to be kindhearted, because he was mentioned to be a friend to Axel, the prison outcast, and he mentioned how he missed his moms and felt sorry for Hershel Greene. Glen Mazzara on Big Tiny: :“Big Tiny is the muscle of the group. The idea was that all of these guys together are a formidable force. These are hardened convicts who have survived living together for almost a year, almost in the same way that Rick and his group have. So this is a surprising force for Rick to come up against. And they are formidable. And they are scary. And they are dangerous. Just as dangerous as Rick’s group.” Ross, Dalton. 'The Walking Dead': Meet the SPOILER! Showrunner Glen Mazzara introduces us to the people in that final scene Entertainment Weekly (October 14, 2012) Pre-Apocalypse West Georgia Correctional Facility Not much is known about Big Tiny's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he had two mothers he cared for. He grew up in a rough neighborhood and often hung out with people who did not make the best decisions, based on the circumstances and environment he lived in. He would often try to take the "easy way out" and had a hard time not knowing when to walk away from a situation. This lack of thinking eventually landed him in prison, serving a 15-year sentence, simply for being in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong people who were doing the wrong thing.Theodus Crane Interview Post-Apocalypse At the onset of the outbreak, a riot started at the prison. Big Tiny, Tomas, Oscar, Andrew, and Axel were escorted to the cafeteria by a guard. They were locked inside as the guard went out to call for backup, but he never returned. The five inmates then spent the next 10 months locked inside the cafeteria, without knowing what was going on outside. Season 3 "Seed" He was found after Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes, Glenn Rhee, T-Dog, and Maggie Greene broke open the cafeteria's door to escape a large group of walkers. He witnessed the amputation of Hershel Greene's leg, along with the other trapped prisoners. "Sick" He is confused about what had occurred, similarly to the other prisoners, and was shocked when Rick revealed the apocalypse to them. To this, Big Tiny begins to worry about his mother. When Tomas began threatening Rick and his group, ordering them to depart the prison, Big Tiny attempted to be reasonable, stating that they could work things out peacefully. Along with Tomas, he agreed to give Rick's group half of their food in exchange for receiving assistance in clearing out one of the cell blocks for the prisoners to reside in. While they are killing walkers on the way to Cell Block B, Big Tiny was scratched by a walker's wrist-bone, leading the others to come to the conclusion that he is infected. After being told that there was no way he could survive the wound and infection, Big Tiny panicked, pleading that he was "fine and nothing is going to happen," but ended up being brutally murdered by Tomas, who repeatedly bashed his head in with a crowbar. Death ;Killed By *Zombies (Caused) While backing up from his group, a former-prisoner walker brakes his hands from his handcuffs and deeply scratches Tiny. *Tomas While attempting to convince Rick that his scratch didn't cause an infection, Big Tiny's head is brutally smashed in repeatedly by Tomas. Killed Victims This is a list of victims Big Tiny has killed: *A few zombies Relationships Axel Axel was friends with Big Tiny and seemed to care about him a lot. This is seen in the episode "Sick", when he adamantly gives ideas on how they could help him from reanimating. Later, he watched in horror and disgust as Tomas brutally murdered him. Later on, when Axel insisted he knew nothing about Tomas's plan to kill Rick and brought up Big Tiny's death, he mentioned that he was his friend. Appearances TV Series Season 3 *"Seed" (No Lines) *"Sick" Trivia *Big Tiny is the first character to die in Season 3. **Big Tiny is the first member of the prisoners to die. *Big Tiny's corpse is seen as an easter egg in the episode "Not Tomorrow Yet", in one of the pictures of Negan's victims, even though he died in Season 3, and was killed by Tomas. References ru:Большой Тини Tiny, Big Tiny, Big Category:Season 3 Characters Tiny, Big Tiny, Big Category:The Prison Category:TV Series Category:Unnamed